polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
1ball
1ball |nativename = |image = Facebook_1ball.png |imagewidth = 250px |caption = rice rice and fish fish |reality = Mongoloids/Yellow Race,Native Asians |government = Native Governments |Representing = East Asian, South East Asian and South Asian |personality = Rice, Perfection |language = Proto-Sino-Tibetan Proto-Altaic (controversial) Proto-Uralic Proto-Austronesian Proto-Austro-Asiatic Proto-Tai-Kadai Proto-Visayan Paleosiberian languages Proto-Native-American languages |religion = Buddhismball Daoismball Confucianismball Shintoismball Shamanismball Tengriball Islamball Judaismcube Christianityball |friends = Chinaball Mongoliaball North Koreaball (Formerly) South Koreaball Japanball Bhutanball Laosball Cambodiaball Vietnamball Traders (Sometimes) |enemies = 2ball (Sometimes) People that want to be european USAball (Formerly) UKball (Formerly) Franceball (Formerly) Portugalball (Formerly) Spainball (Formerly) Netherlandsball (Formerly) Germanyball (Formerly) Denmarkball (Formerly) Belgiumball (Formerly) Austriaball (Formerly) Italyball (Formerly) Greeceball (Formerly) Canadaball (Occasionally) Indiaball (Occasionally) NepalRawr (Occasionally) Bangladeshball (Occasionally; stop trying to send your minorities our lands!) 8ball (Occasionally) Arabs (Occasionally) Guys that loveto remove me sometimes. Israelcube (Occasionally) |likes = Rice, Rice, and Rice, and even Studying (Especially Mathematics), Perfection, Martial Arts, Removing non-Oriental people. |hates = Not havings any rice, being called ching-chong, being called Mongoloid, and Non-Oriental people |founded = 60,000 BC |ended = Present |predecessor = NOU VAN, XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXI Africans and middle eastern that decided to migrate to Asia |successor = |intospace = No |status = Riceful, Studying, Practicing Martial Arts |notes = None |type = Caveball |bork = Rice rice , Menen menen |food = Rice, horse meat |onlypredecessor = 4ball |predicon = 4}}1ball is a caveball that represents prehistoric or indigenous flagless populations of East Asia, Central Asia, Middle Asia, Southeast Asia, South Asia, Middle and North Europe and Eastern Russiaball. 1balls often wears a rice picker hat and have slanted eyes. Ancient Dynastic Chinaballs, the Mongol Empireball Feudal Japanballs, Tribal Hunballs and Ancient Koreaballs, and other flagless East and South Asian dynasties of countryballs are often represented as 1balls with the 1s replaced with the respective character. Relationships Descendants * Chinaball ** Hong Kongball ** Macauball ** Tibetball ** Uyghurball * Japanball ** Ainuball * South Koreaball * North Koreaball * Taiwanball * Vietnamball * Thailandball * Cambodiaball * Laosball * Afghanistanball (Mix) * Turkeyball (Mix) * Northern Cyprusball (Mix) * Indiaball (only in north eastern areas) * Uzbekistanball (Mix) * Turkmenistanball (Mix) * Kazakhbrick (Mix) * Azerbaijanball (Mix) * Kyrgyzstanball * Mongoliaball * NepalRawr (only in bordering areas within China) * Myanmarball * Malaysiaball * A few Russian Oblasts and Autonomous Republics ** Kalmykiaball ** Buryatiaball ** Dagestanball (Mix) ** Chuvashiaball (Mix) ** Tatarstanball (Mix) ** Bashkortostanball (Mix) ** Altaiball ** Tuvaball ** Khakassiaball ** Yakutiaball ** Chukotkaball ** Magadanball (Rural areas) ** Krasnoyarskball (Rural areas) ** Kamchatkaball (Rural Areas) ** Sakhalinball (Rural Areas) * Philippinesball * Tringapore * Indonesiaball * Uralic countryballs * Bruneiball * East Timorball * Papua New Guineaball (Mix) * Madagascarball (Mix) * 1ball that migrated to Polynesia and Micronesia * 1ball that crossed the Bering Strait ** Greenlandball ** Nunavutball ** Yukon Territoryball ** Northwest Territoriesball ** Alaskaball Videos Two Taiwans, Two Chinas, Twice|A video about 1ball Gallery 53QgbL7.png|credit from wikipedia_org 1ball.png All caveball.png Facebook_1ball.png HUyE4tX.png A cueball story.png -15k.png AustriaHungary.png Billiards.png AiaIzM2.png Visiting the Tam-Awan village.png oneball.png 1ball-0.png 1ball I.png Not Poison.png File:Pool.png }} es:1ballit:1ballko:1공pl:1ballzh:一號球 Category:Buddhist Category:Mongoloid Category:East Asia Category:Caveballs Category:Asia Category:Chinaball Category:Ancient Countryballs Category:Tribeballs Category:Southeast Asia Category:Koreaball Category:Japanball Category:Vietnamball Category:Cambodiaball Category:Historical Countryballs